The technology associated with adjustable hinges that are used in cabinets, such as kitchen cabinets, has progressed significantly over the last twenty years. Great strides have been taken to improve such hinge assemblies so as to allow adjustment for different types of cabinets, different hinge placements (e.g., external and internal), and different styles of hinge attachment (e.g., recessed). One type of cabinet hinge assembly includes a cabinet fixation section that is attached to the cabinet housing and a hinge cup that is recessed in the cabinet door. Examples of these types of hinge assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,996,877, 7,117,561 and 7,231,691, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While most hinge cup type cabinet assemblies include a spring mechanism to bias movement of the cabinet door while opening and closing, those spring mechanisms cannot prevent “door slap” that occurs when the cabinet doors make abrupt contact with the cabinet housing upon closing. Such “door slap” makes the cabinets not only noisy, but prone to damage over time.